


Seeing Thestrals

by huff_le_puff



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bromance, Crushes, Cussing, Daily Prophet, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Movie Night, Paparazzi, Pining, Scary Movies, Song Lyrics, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huff_le_puff/pseuds/huff_le_puff
Summary: A few one shots with the kids that watch Thestrals together; Luna and Harry.-Some as friends, but mostly romantic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Words:  
> Warning: mild cursing

Luna had invited Harry over to her flat for "Movie night, Harry. We'll watch movies and eat popcorn!" and Harry had been excited. He'd never had a movie night before, and Luna was, well she was his girlfriend. It was nice spending time with  her.

 Currently, they were watching _The Abandoned_ and Harry was terrified. You would think it wouldn't bother him -- he had lived through a war. But it did.

He was trying his hardest not to cover his eyes and ears, but it was difficult. How on earth could it be legal to show this to innocent people?

  "Luna?" He asked, his voice unsteady.

  "Yeah Har?" she asked, her voice excited.

  "This movie is really scary, but you're into it so I'm trying not to cover my face the whole time, but — WHAT IS THAT?"

She chuckled quietly and held his hand under the blanket. "Don't worry, it's all fictional."

He shook his head. "But this is made by Muggles, yet it looks so real, and there's no way it can be legal to watch this."

  ''It is, but do you want to turn it off?"

Harry shook his head and took a handful of popcorn.

Seconds later blood splattered over the screen and the popcorn in his hand spilled over the floor.

Luna looked at him and paused the movie. "Oh Harry," she smiled and pecked his cheek. "You're okay, I'm right here."

Harry smiled, but wondered -- wasn't it usually the guys that did the protecting? Oh well, he liked it better this way -- "HOLY CRAP WHAT IS THAT?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 236  
> Warning:

Luna looked away from Harry's face once she noticed him staring at her.

Ginny nudged her. "Why do you do that?"

Luna frowned. "Do what?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, spitting out some hair the wind had blown across her face. "Why do you always look away when he's staring at you?"

Luna looked up at Harry again, only this time he was running with the other Weasleys. "Because it takes courage to look into his eyes and not fall in love." She paused, and turned to her best friend. "And I don't want to fall in love, Ginny."

Ginny opened her mouth, but closed it soon. What was she to say to that?

  "I know it doesn't make sense, every girl dreams of falling in love."

Ginny nodded. "Most do, yes. But why don't you want to?"

  "Don't you see? I'm not brave like you, or Harry. If I fall in love with him...there's a risk of him breaking my heart."

  "So? Isn't it worth it?" Ginny asked.

  "I don't know. I've never felt it. Is it worth it?"

Ginny shrugged. "I don't know. I'd say to let yourself. Stare into his green eyes, and wait for him to look away."

Luna shook her head with a laugh. "As I said, I'm not brave, Ginny. Maybe someday I'll get the courage, but not today."

Ginny sighed. She'd convince her one day, she was sure of it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 250  
> Warning:

Harry sat reading over a report late Saturday night, Luna's head against his chest. His fingers were twirling her hair, and she quite liked it, he was humming something, and the vibrations made her happy.

  "What are you singing, Harry?" she whispered, not wanting to disturb him.

  "Oh, nothing much. Just the little teapot nursery rhyme."

  "The what?" She asked, blinking up at him.

  "Oh, I forget you didn't grow up Muggle. "It's a nursery rhyme I used to overhear Aunt Petunia sing."

  "Sing it to me."

He smiled at her. "Anything you want, Luna."

After a few seconds of mentally preparing himself he sang into her ear.,  
  _"I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here is my handle, here is my spout!"_

He made his arms into a spout and handle as he sang.

_"When I get all steamed up, hear me shout,_

Tip me over and pour me out."

He drew in a second breath and sang into her hair,

_"I'm a clever teapot, yes it's true;_

_Let me show you what I can do:_

_I can change my handle to my spout_

_Just tip me over and pour me out."_

Luna clapped as he blushed and settled back into a comfortable position.

  "That's cute, Harry! I didn't hear many like that, mainly ones my Mum had made up."

  "Do you remember any?"

Luna nodded.

  "Can you sing them to me?" He asked.

She hummed, before standing. "Take my hand."

He did so, looking at her curiously.

She led him out the back door, to the yard.

  "Luna, it's raining." He told her, as though she couldn't tell.

  "I know, silly. Put your head on my shoulder."

He had to lean down a bit, but leaned his head in her shoulder, and she started to sing into his ear.

 _"Come stop your crying_  
_It will be alright_  
_Just take my hand_  
_Hold it tight"_

Luna tightened her hold on his hands and rubbed the pads of her thumb in his.

He kissed her neck.

_"I will protect you_

_From all around you_

_I will be here_

_Don't you cry"_

_They stopped swaying in place and started slowly turning, slipping in the grass._

_"For one so small,_

_You seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you,_

_Keep you safe and warm"_

Harry spun her, and her hair dripped from the rain.

 _"This bond between us_  
_Can't be broken_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry"_

Harry started to hum with her singing.

_"'Cause you'll be in my heart_

_Yes you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_

_Now and forever more"_

Luna let Harry spun her one more time before reaching up to kiss his cheek.  "This was fun, wasn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs are  
> "I'm A Little Teapot" written by George Harold Sanders and Clarence Z. Kelley  
> &  
> "You'll Be In My Heart" by Sam Collins


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 428  
> Warning: The last line is sarcastic

Harry had taken Luna to the owl emporium, because she didn't have an owl.

  "I'm surprised you've never had an owl, Lu." He had said this nearly seven times already.

She laughed, her hand coming up to cover her mouth. "Oh, Harry. Not everyone has an owl. Some don't even have animals. Besides, I've always thought it a bit rude to force an owl to deliver your mail."

Harry nodded at her, resisting the urge to smile. She always was the odd one, thinking about animals having feelings.

"Harry Potter! Harry Potter!" A young man yelled, holding a camera. "Over here, Harry! Look at me, Harry!"

Harry sighed, and Luna smiled at him in an apologetic way.

  "Hello!" Harry called, hoping to get this over with.

  "Harry, can I ask you some questions?" The man asked, not waiting for Harry to agree. "Is it true you have a secret child? Is it Ginny Weasley's or Hermione Granger's? Harry!"

Harry sighed. "My godson. Now if you'll--"

  "Is it true you're dating Luna Lovegood?"

  "I--yes." He maneuvered them so Luna didn't have to be blinded by the flashing light of the man's camera.

  "Why are you dressed like that? Did Luna brainwash you? Harry! Harry answer!"

Harry shook his head, trying to get away.

  "Is that owl to replace your childhood owl, Heidy?"

  "It was Hedwi--no, of course not!"

  "It's my owl, Sir." Luna said, now slightly annoyed.

  "Luna, Luna! Are you using Harry for his money? Fame?"

  "Of course not, Sir. Please let us through." She smiled at him, as Harry tried not to punch the man.

  "Harry--"

  "Alright mate, get moving along!" A man's voice said. "Come on, you've bothered them enough. Yes, come on now."

The red-haired man made his way closer. "All right, Harry? Luna?"

  "We're all right, thank you, George." Luna smiled. "How is the shop?"

  "Ah, it's busy as usual. Full of screaming children. Like music to my ears." George laughed.

Harry chuckled. "I bet Ron likes that."

  "Oh you know he does! Luna, have you given any new tattoos?"

Luna nodded. "Just the other day, I gave one to Hagrid. A small dragon on his arm."

  "Nice! Well, I'd best be going. Harry, you should really stop being such a nice guy." He shook his head. "Shove them around a bit."

Harry laughed with him.

Just as George was leaving, he asked them, "So are the rumors true? Are you really having a goth baby?"

Harry laughed. "Oh Merlin."

Luna nodded. "Indeed. We will teach them to apply black eyeliner once they can walk."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words:  
> Warning: referenced character death, graveyard

  "You again!"

_Shit. That old man again._

Harry snatched up the yellow roses he'd already picked, ready to start running if he needed.

  "Come back here, Son!"

Harry sighed deeply, stopping just before the next house. "Sir-"

  "If you're going to steal my flowers, I want to know what girl could require thievery. I'm coming with you."

  "Oh, no Sir, really. I'll stop-"

  "No, I've made my mind up. Come now, we wouldn't want to keep her waiting."

Harry sighed. "Yes, Sir."

_How am I supposed to explain that she's dead?_

The walk was twenty minutes, and up hill most the way.

Panting, the old man said, "Good thing you're young. I wouldn't be able to make this trip every week."

Harry nodded, trying not to go too fast for the old man.

  "What's her name?"

  "Oh, um. Luna, Luna's her name."

  "That's a bit different, isn't it? What's yours, Son?"

  "Harry, Sir."

  "I'm Tom, Tom Hatch. Are we almost there?"

Harry nodded, pointing at the gate of a graveyard. "Just in here."

Tom opened his mouth, before closing it abruptly when he saw the many gravestones.

After a few minutes of Harry following a worn down path of dirt, they found a small plaque:

_Luna Lovegood_

_daughter and friend_

_We have more to learn from animals than animals have to learn from us._

  
Harry carefully arranged the flowers around it, then looked back at Tom. "This is Luna, Sir. Luna, this is Tom. He's the one I've been taking flowers from."

Tom bent low, touching Luna's gravestone. "Did she like animals, Harry?"

Harry nodded. "She was studying them, wanted to have her own animal sanctuary."

  "My Beatrice," Tom struggled with his words for a moment, "My Beatrice often told me she liked animals more than people. She thought they were much kinder."

Harry nodded. "She sounds lovely."

  "You've been stealing my flowers for three, four months now. Tell me, how did you lovers meet?"

  "Back in school. We went to the same boarding school, up in Scotland. She was just a year below me."

  "I met Bea a long time ago, back when I was a soldier, and she a nurse. How did she...?"

  "She was erm, stabbed."

Tom patted Harry's back. "It's a pleasure meeting you both. Perhaps you could tell me Luna's favorite flower?"

Harry stared at him for a moment, before saying, "Marigolds, Sir."

Tom nodded, looking satisfied. "I've some seeds back at the house. I'm much too old to be digging, but you're young! Would you mind helping an old man out?"

Harry nodded. "The least I could do."

Tom kissed his fingers, then touched the gravestone. "Rest easy, Luna."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Words: 501  
> Warning: implied violence, platonic kiss,

Harry and Luna had been flatmates for four years, so Harry thought he was used to her eccentrics. 

He was wrong, how could one ever get used to Luna?

Harry had been having a pleasant night, waiting up for Luna like she'd asked him to. She had wanted to get dinner from the new _Leon's_ down the street. 

He had just started to get dressed — on Sundays he only wore pyjamas — when he heard the door slam.   
 Abandoning his shirt, and grabbing his wand from the dresser, he peered through the cracked door. 

Luna had made her way into the lounge, and was hurrying to the bathroom. 

  "Luna?" Harry called out, his wand hand relaxing slightly, but not completely. 

If Luna was this upset, it couldn't be good. 

She didn't answer him, just closed the door with another bang. 

He pressed his ear to the door, hearing a few quiet sobs and something that sounded like snipping?

He knocked softly on the thin door. "Luna, what's wrong?"

It was quiet for a few more minutes, and Harry was about to knock again when she suddenly opened it. Harry fell with a loud thump to the floor. 

He looked up at her from the ground, noticing one thing was very different. 

Well, one very obvious one. She was obviously sad, which was unusual, but there was something much more noticeable.   
 Her hair was chopped off as though a child had done it, uneven and blunt, up to her chin. 

  "Woah, Luna!" Harry exclaimed, 'elegantly'. 

She smiled down at him, looking very vulnerable. "How do I look?"

Harry tilted his head, making his way to his feet. "You look different, but in a good way."

She beamed at him. "Thank you, Harry."

  "So uh," Harry tried to sound nonchalant, but his voice took on a worried tone, "what made you cut it? Haven't you been growing it out for years?"

She nodded. "I hadn't cut it since Mum died. Daddy wasn't good with hair."

Harry nodded. At least he was used to her blasé way of discussing death. 

  "But tonight I...I decided it was too dangerous."

Harry frowned. "What? Did something happen on your date?"

She nodded. "I made him angry when I wouldn't sleep at his flat."

Harry was slowly understanding what she had said, but it took a minute for it to sink into his head. "Oh no, are you alright?"

She hugged him. "I'm okay. I had my wand on me. I'm glad you persuaded me into taking it."

  "I am too." He whispered, hugging her back. It was quite weird not feeling her hair where her back was. "You sure you're really okay?"

She pulled away, smiling. "Definitely. Why don't we go for dinner after you finish getting dressed?"

Harry blushed as he suddenly realized he was shirtless. "Right, that's good. I'll meet you in the lounge."

She smiled at him again as he kissed her forehead. 

How anyone could ever hurt his friend he had no idea.


End file.
